Twisted Fate
by Moonysilverwolf
Summary: What if their fate was slightly twisted? In which the Guardian looked into his chosens' lives a little more before gifting them with their destiny. "Being a miraculous holder isn't as simple as most like to think." (Kwami Swap)
1. Chosen

Everyone has a destiny. Some resign themselves to the path fate chose for them. Some forge there own path. Some couldn't care less as long as they're alive.

Centuries ago it was a popular belief that you are not in control. That no matter what, fate cannot be changed.

But what if it can?

There are many outcomes to every decision you make. The peacock kwami would be able to tell you as much.

But Marinette Dupain-Chang and Adrien Agreste were meant to be miraculous.

If they never did receive a miraculous, the universe would try to right itself and they would go on to do great things.

But it was quite obvious to the holder of the turtle miraculous that they were the ones.

When he met them he was positive they would be the next successors when the time came, but the question was which one will be creation and which one will be destruction?

So it was necessary for the Guardian to look deeper into the lives of his chosen.

Master Fu first met Marinette Dupain-Cheng when he came into her family's bakery. She was polite and had a kind smile that put people at ease. But she smiled bashfully when he had complemented the macaroons and stated she had made them herself, which let him know she was rather shy.

Over the time he watched over the girl he quickly realized there was more to the kind girl than her baking skills. He saw a girl who was too curious for her own good and preferred to stay in the shadows, but would fight with a fire if it was for something she cared about. Quite ferocious she was indeed.

The boy was quite the opposite of the girl and yet was the same. He preferred to be out of the limelight, but grew up thrust in the spotlight. Even though the boy was raised in isolation half his life he held no malice. His heart was kind. It was obvious he needed someone to love him.

The boy he had met on a sidewalk. Adrien had been in the gardens when Master Fu had "fallen". The boy had rushed his way out the gates to help him, even despite his caretakers objections.

After looking at their personalities it was obvious which miraculous belonged to who and he knew that fate would be happy with his choice.


	2. Chat Noir's Beginning

Marinette sighed as she made her way up to her room. The first day of school was only half way over and it was an even bigger disaster than she could have imagined.

She knew she would have to deal with a monster today, but she thought it would only be Chloe. She can handle Chloe.

But whatever Ivan had become was different. It wasn't him. It was a true monster.

And it was terrifying.

And it's still out there, she thought with a shudder.

She groaned and fell face first into her chaise. She knew she shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. She flopped onto her back and stared at her bed longingly. It looked so comfortable and warm. But so far away.

She was about to doze off when something caught her eye.

It was a little onyx wooden box with a strange symbol on top.

The symbol looked like a Chinese design, but she did not recognize it.

But then again she only knew basic Chinese symbols.

It looked suspicious and the fact that it mysteriously appeared in her room didn't help settle her nerves.

Eventually her curiosity won out and she picked the box up before slowly opening it.

What happened next made her drop the box in surprise.

It started emitting a green light so bright she had to close her eyes. The light started to grow brighter before sweeping across the room in all directions, going straight through her.

The light disappeared just as quickly as it came. Leaving nothing but a ring in the box on her bedroom floor.

Confusingly she looked around the room, not knowing what had just happened. Suddenly she froze.

There was a... something floating right in front of her face.

"Hey! You got any food? I'm starving! I was locked up in that forsaken box for who knows how long with nothing to eat. Can you believe that?"

Marrinette squeaked and jumped away from the... thing. She had a strange urge to scream and coo at the same time. It was kind of adorable.

"Umm...heh. I um... I don't.."

She tried to get a coherent sentence out, she really did. But she didn't know what was going on and was very confused. She didn't like being confused.

Then the thing began to talk again and she just about lost it.

"Oh riiiiggghhhhtttt. I forgot about this bit. Well, hey I'm a kwami. I give you powers and the chance to be a hero. You'll help protect the civilians and you're duty is to keep you're partner safe. Blah blah blah whatcha got to eat?"

Not helpful in the slightest. She was even more confused now. Kwami? Powers? Partner? What?

"Wait wait wait! Powers? Like superhero powers? I'm, I'm no hero."

"Bleh, superhero. Why do you people insist on calling us that. Just cause someone has powers doesn't make them super. There are evils out there, kid. Bad things."

"Okaayy, but why are you here? Telling me this? I'm no hero."

The kwami rolled his eyes frustrated. Every time his kits doubt themselves.

"Listen kid, you're my chosen. You're the one who's gonna save those people. There's no question. You were meant to do this and deep down you know it's true. Now there no room for doubt. You're a hero wether you're in a suit or not. And the moment you put on that ring you will realize it too."

Marinette knew he was right. She could feel the ring calling to her. She had an urge to pick it up and put it on her finger.

Then she remembered something that she couldn't help but be excited for.

"Wait, there's a suit?"

Plagg smirked.

"Oh ya. There's a suit. You're going to love this."

Marinette stared at herself in the mirror for a long moment.

"Wow."

That's all she could manage to say.

Her hair was loose of it's normal pigtails and was everywhere. It looked as though every hair product couldn't tame it. It looked nice in its chaotic waves.

Her body was covered in skin tight leather. A belt was around her waist and a black scarf was attached to the back of it, acting as a poofy tail.

A silver baton was attached to her back. How she would use that without hitting herself in the face she'll never know.

But what really impressed her were the boots. There were wedged black leather boots and they were actually comfortable. If she were skeptical about magic before, she knew for a fact it was real now.

How was it possible for her to run in these?

She gave a slight jog around her room and a huge smile blossomed her face.

Her inner fashion designer was going crazy.

They were amazing.

The suit was amazing.

She felt amazing.

She felt as though she could do anything. That anything was possible.

And she loved it.

The smile slid off her face when she heard the newscast.

"Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!"

She stared at the screen for a second.

She was hesitant.

Then the screen changed to show Alya running after Stoneheart and her fear was replaced with determination.

With one last glance at the screen she vaulted out the trapdoor.


	3. Goner

Adrien had not expected to meet the love of his life while falling out of the sky.

He hadn't expected to become a ladybug themed hero either, but he honestly wouldn't have had it any other way.

He may have been too hasty to transform, but who wouldn't be? It was his chance for freedom.

Something he had never had before.

It was a bit rude to Tiki though. She was sweet and didn't deserve that, but he was too excited.

And then he had no idea what he was doing with the yoyo that was attached to his wrist. It was obviously more than it appeared. Why else would it be part of his suit?

Detaching the polka dotted yoyo was simple. Handling it was a different story. He dropped it to the ground just for it to return to his hand just like a normal yoyo would.

He spun it around and it gave a brutal end to the trash can a few feet in front of him.

With a wince he gave the string a tug and it returned to him immediately. He made a mental note not to underestimate the destruction the seemingly innocent looking object could cause.

He gave it an experimental toss just to get it wrapped around the top of a lamppost not to far ahead of him.

When he gave it a tug to free it, he was flung into the air with a force that shocked him. He went sailing at least forty feet in the air before making a fast and terrifying descent.

He would've definitely gotten squashed into the street if she hadn't swooped out of nowhere.

"Aaahhhhh!"

His fear was mixed with excitement as he came rushing to the pavement below him.

Suddenly he was jerked upward and a slim arm was wrapped around his waist. It was surprisingly strong.

It must be the suit.

Did the suits give them super strength?

When he was put down he turned to thank his supposed new partner, but the words died in his throat.

"Wow."

Was all he could manage.

She was beautiful. Her eyes glistened like sapphires. Her smirk screamed mischief and her hair was windswept.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be falling for me so soon."

She had said and he was a goner before he even knew her name.

xXx

The words had come out of Chats mouth before she could stop them.

With her newly acquired confidence she opened her mouth to speak without even knowing how her sentence would end.

That was something else she loved about the suit. She doesn't have to worry how people view her because no one knows it's her behind the mask and ears.

But seeing her partners flustered face made her want to rewind and keep her mouth shut. She had never used a pickup line, but it was something she always wanted to do at least once in her life.

But seeing how he was frozen with his mouth agape she couldn't help but feel she did it wrong.

"Oh my gosh! I am so so so sorry! I wasn't thinking and the suit and you, you just fell from the sky! Ugh..."

She covered her face with her hands trying to hide herself from this humiliating experience.

So much for a good first impression.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly looked up.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just shocked is all. Not everyday a pretty girl sweeps me off my feet."

His lips were stretched a mile long on his face showing off too perfect teeth.

His eyes were slightly narrowed due to his smile, but they were a vibrant green that reminded her of the vines that grew in the railing of her balcony.

They were only more vibrant compared to his tanned skin.

He may be a pretty package but her face still scrunched a little at his choice of words.

"Actually you were already off your feet when I caught you." She said before a loud boom was heard.

"We should get out there, before someone gets hurt."

His eyes hardened at her words and a determined look took over his face.

"Got it. Ready for our first rodeo Kitten?"

She gave a hard nod and extended her baton.

"I was born ready bug boy."

As she vaulted the building in front of them, she vaguely heard him call after her.

"The names Ladybug!"


End file.
